


Xion Fucks Girls Drabbles

by TheFutaSmutPit



Series: Xion the Oblivious Bitch Breaker [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Ahegao, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hardcore, Ice Cream on DICK, LARXENE THE CUMDUMPSTER, Large Cock, Masochism, Mind Break, Moral Degeneration, Oral Fixation, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Abuse, blowjob, nude, throatfucking, timestop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: This is just a bunch of random short stories and drabbles of the delightful Number XIV Xion completely destroying and abusing Larxene with her disgustingly gigantic Futa dick! Lots of really hardcore and brutal fetishes up ahead....if that isn't enough of a warning to not read it if you aren't into that, then keep reading.Chapter 3: Naminé decides to get involved with Xion's sex life and offers her some fresh meat for her to use~Chapter 4: A return to Naminé and the delightfully slutty dynamic she has with Xion~
Relationships: Larxene/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Xion the Oblivious Bitch Breaker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479467
Comments: 41
Kudos: 71





	1. Sea Salt Ice Cream with the bois

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for my sporadic uploading, but I think I've apologized enough. Enjoy some more xion and larxene debauchery while I have some other stories to write in the running pals! Expect some extra chapters coming along for this fic~!

"Roxas, Axel, I'm so glad we're all together again! It's been so long since the three of us have ate Sea Salt Ice Cream together…"

**_"Hurggllrukk-Uhfghrrck-NhGhoOghk-OogGgfFFkhh~~~❤❤❤💕"_ **

"Oh, I feel the same Xion! I'm just so glad I helped you get your keyblade back. I didn't want to think about what the Organization would have done to you if you couldn't summon it."

**_HGhhllLAAak-GhLaaAkH~OOoHffgGGH~~!💗💕💗💕💗"_ **

"Yes, thank you so much Roxas! And thank you too, Axel, for keeping it a secret still. You two are the best friends someone like me could ever ask for!"

"......"

"You're welcome Xion! You feel the same way, right Axel?"

**_SPLUURRTT_ **

**_"GHHFFOGORKKH~~~~💞💞💞💞"_ **

The two young and naïve Nobodies looked back at their unofficial mentor with the brightest, widest eyes they could muster, a form of thanks for being the veteran among the Organization that has helped the two of them the most ever since they were recruited into it. Expecting him to answer the question Roxas presented, the two of them looked happily at their friend, sea salt ice cream in hand and--

"Xion, why did you bring Larxene to our spot?"

**_SLUURRRRRRRPP~! "_ ** **_NGhhOAaAAAaahh coOOOOOOOOCK~❤❤❤"_ ** **_SNOOORTTT-SLURRRRPP~💗_ **

The oldest of the three had to address the elephant in the room about the fact that a naked Larxene was adjacent to Xion's spot on the Station's clock tower and rapidly sucked down onto her cock like a rabid animal, cheeks hollowed out in completely vacuuming up all of the girl-spunk that launched out of Xion's bare dick, which was entirely exposed, the Nymph's face stretched-out into an obscene suckface that wanted fat dick beyond anything else.

"Axel, come on! I keep telling you it's fine! Xigbar said it's always good to have your bitch-wife cockslut at your side at all times and suck me off like she's my personal cock-cleaner! I know what you think about him, but Xigbar is a good person! Right Roxas?"

The boy to her left nodded happily, easily agreeing with Xion and answering back to Axel. 

"Yeah Axel! I get that me and you don't have our own bitch-wife cocksluts, but there's nothing wrong with Xion having a Bitch- I-I mean, having  _ Larxene _ out here for Xion's sake. We should be happy that Xion got one as happy as Larxene! She doesn't even tell me to hit my head against the windows anymore, right Larxene?"

**_"ShCCOOooOCK~!❤💕💕 I-I lOove Xion'sSh COooOck~!❤💕💗💕 IT makeshH my tHROat feel GOoD~!!!💗💗💕💕💞 HGURLLKK~~~💗💞💞"_ **

She slammed her face down all the way to Xion's hips and peppered her face with more of Number XIV's thick pubic hairs, some even getting onto her eyelashes and up her cum-ridden nose.

"See Axel? She's fine!"

"Yeah, what Roxas said!"

Axel's deadpan face couldn't convey what he felt about this entire situation any better, but considering Roxas and Xion didn't know that his expression meant he was unamused about the entire thing, it didn't really bother them.

It wasn't even Xion and Larxene's entire disgusting escapades that bothered the fiery redhead anymore. It was the fact that he always heard those two just fucking somewhere whenever he's not on a mission. Like yesterday when he saw Xion beating Larxene's head against the bell of the tower by skullfucking her silly. He had to bail her out before the residents below climbed the stairs to see what was making the sounds.

"It's just… Why here of all places? Can't it... Can't it just be like, back at HQ or something? Pretty sure she would like your dick better there than in Twilight Town."

Xion pouted and grabbed the back of Larxene's head with the free hand not grabbing onto her ice cream, and began  **SMASHING** her head harder onto her dick and bludgeoning poor Number XII's esophagus into a cock-shaped sleeve.

**_"BGGGGRHHLK-GHLRUK-GHHLLRK-GLUHHRK-GHLLRK-GHGHRLL-BBFHGGK-GLRRKH~!!!!💗💞💗💞💗💞"_ **

**_"It's called a BITCHBREAKER Axel! How many times do I have to tell you? Ugh, I'm sorry but now I'm a bit angry now... THROAT MY BITCHBREAKER HARDER YOU STUPID NYMPH BITCH~!💗💗💗💗"_ **

**_"NGHRFFGHLLKKYYYYEEESSHHHHHHHHHGHGRGHKLGRRLGGKLL~~~!!!!💗❤💞💕💗"_ **

Axel could only look on in horror at seeing the once "Savage" Nymph being reduced to one of his friend's degenerate, mindless Nobody cock-cleaner, all of the spark and natural annoyance she seemed to have with anything, replaced with a bimbo cockslut leaning over the edge of a tower naked and letting herself be abused by Xion of all people.

**_"H-Hhaahh…_ ** Sorry guys! I think I've been getting too angry lately... but with Larxene around, she's a big help in letting me be happy!"

Her furious left hand continued to pulverize Larxene's slobbery face for however long she wanted it to continue, gloved fingers digging into the roots of her cocksleeve's hair to make sure shenwpuld never be able to escape or resist, even though Xion knew she would never by this point put up any form of relent to being facefucked by her throatskewer of a dick.

"Hey Xion, your ice cream’s melting," Roxas directed to her, casually looking still at the sight with a nonchalant air about him.

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

She took a few licks of her slowly melting popsicle before taking a big bite out of the side of it, face happy with the trademark taste she and her friends were familiar with.

"Ahh... salty, yet sweet! I bet Larxene is having a similar taste right now!"

**_SCHPLOPPP~!_ **

**_"BfFfGGGhHOOOOOUuURrkkk~~~💗💗💗💗"_ **

The small dom raised her hand up and lifted off Larxene's saliva-ridden fuck face off of her still massive and erect column of dick, globs of thick, slimy spit and bubbles smeared all over her fucked-dumb expression, a cum bubble and some regurgitated jizz filling up her mouth after being forcefully pulled out by her powerful master.

"Hey, Larxene, since you've been such a good girl today, you want some Sea Salt ice cream?" Xion innocently asked, a wide smile beaming at her completely broken bitch-wife as if Xion didn't annihilate the poor woman's brain ten times over and filled it with jizz instead.

**_"GhhUughhUuuugGguughllkk~~~❤"_ **

"That sounds like a yes!"

**_SPLAPP~!_ **

**_"NGGHLUGH-GLGURK-HLUURK-GHHRKK-GLUURKH-GLURK-GLKAKH-GLAKCH~!!!❤💞💕💞❤"_ **

Xion speared down what was left of her ice cream right into Larxene's cum-gurgling gob and basically throat-fucked her with the semi solid popsicle, mixing her steaming, lukewarm, and extremely sour and salty spunk with the cold and more sweeter Sea Salt. Larxene's body confused a bit with her hands not knowing what to do, until she eased and fell back into gagging euphoria, pussy dripping more at how roughly Xion has abused her and continued to do so.

Though with the heat of her cum and Larxene's throat, the ice cream melted down pretty quickly.

"Ah. dang! I want Bitch-wife Larxene to enjoy our favorite treat… Hey Axel, can you buy some extras for Larxene? She deserves to have some of this stuff too!"

____________________________________________________________________________

Off of the edge and instead onto the actual floor on this section of the clock tower, Larxene's dripping and sweaty ass wagged around excitedly like a fucking human dog, ass high and shaking as the nymphomaniac had planted her mouth and slutty tongue all over Xion's meat spire of a dick like usual--

\--only, the smaller girl's entire log-shaped shaft was utterly coated and thick with liquid Sea Salt Ice Cream, built up by smearing them against her red hot cock until it became a mix of melted ice cream, sweat, cum, precum, throatslime, and pubes. Xion's very own Dickmeat Popsicle for Larxene to devour and and eat~!

**_"NghaaAaah_ ** **_SCHLURRP-SLUURRRP ~_ ** **_Th-Thank you Masterrrrr~~!❤❤❤💕_ ** **_SCHLUUP-SCLUURP-SHLOOORP~_ ** **_I-I liiiiiiiiiiike Master's dick ice cream~~~❤💞💞 MNNNFFH-_ ** **_SLURPSCHLURRP ~_ ** **_HAAAAHH~💗💗💗"_ **

Xion had her hands behind her head in a delightfully happy state, her blushing cheeks and glazed eyes taking in the sight of her glorious cumdumpster cocksleeve lick at her dick and suck on her shaft with such loving adoration and hunger really helped the younger girl relax. She was even lovingly scratching and petting Larxene's messy, yellow hair like the kind master she was to her Nobody pet, a bit of a dopey smile on her face as she watched her slut give her bitchbreaker the love and attention it deserved.

_ "O-Ohhh… Ahhhh…~❤ Keep licking Larxene~❤ Keep licking your Sea Salt Bitchbreaker for me…~❤💕💕" _

**_"NghaHaaaaaahAaaah~~~💗💞💗💞"_ **

The bitchslut nymph tongued her loose, pink muscle into Xion's urethra and tasted whatever scraps of fresh jizz or precum there were, delicately kissing her fat tip with her blue lips before moving back down to worship and taste more of her delicious dick popsicle~ Her cumdrunk eyes, glazed green with those ever-present heart pupils shining pink in supreme adoration of her big-dicked ass-rapist were eyes Xion never wanted to go back to normal, glad that she had made Larxene into a bitch that loved her cock so much~

_ "Nhooh….~💕 L-Larxene~?"  _ Xion grabbed her hair antennae and pulled her off briefly from her almost licked clean super phallus, appreciating all of the spit and ice cream stuck on her beautiful features.

**_"Ngyahhh~~~❤💕💕… Y-Yesshh Maasshterh~??💞💕💗💗"_ **

_ "Open your mouth, and show me how nasty it is…~" _

Larxene happily obliged. She raised her hands from Xion's cock and hooked her lips open with her fingers, stretching her maw out and giving Xion the best possible view of her juicy mouthpussy.

**_"A-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...~~~💗"_ **

The insides of Larxene's maw was the equivalent of seeing Kingdom Hearts for dear ol' Xion:  **_utterly beautiful~!_ ** Her tongue was caked with the Sea Salt-jizz cocktail that was Xion's dick, light-blue cum and spit pooled together into her mouth, stuck on her teeth, and with strings of them connecting to the roof of her mouth; A few of her own crotch hairs were part of the mix as well, some also stuck on between Larxene's molars, the back of her throat, and her uvula. Seeing those black hairs as they stood out among the white-blue concoction of ice cream and cum just made the view better than possible~❤

_ "A-Ahh…  _ **_What a good bitch-wife…~💗 I'll rape your asspussy now, Larxene~💗"_ **

The sound of Larxene's squirt was her only response~💗💗💗

…… 

____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yes Roxas."

"Why are we on the other side of the clock tower?"

"Because I say so."

"Come on, Axel! I get that you're jealous, but we shouldn't be separate from-"

**_"NGHAAHGHAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHH~~~💗💕💞💗💞💗 RAPE MY ASSHOLE MORE MASTER, RAPE ME HARDER--NGHYUOOOOOOOOOAAHHHHHH~~~!!!💞💕💕💗💕💞 I L-LOVE SEA SALT DICK~!!!❤❤💕💕 I LOVE ICE C-CREAM IN MY AAAASSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~❤❤❤❤❤"_ **

**_"YEAH YOU FUCKING DO YOU NASTY, TRASHY CUMDUMPSTER!❤ YOU LIKE HAVING YOUR BITCHHOLE GET FILLED UP WITH COCK AND ICE CREAM DON'T YOU?!❤💕 GIVE YOUR JUICY ASSPUSSY SOME TASTY CREAM MIX OF MY SPUNK AND SEA SALT YEAH?!💗 SCREAM IT! SCREAM IT SO EVERYBODY CAN HEAR YOU~!❤❤💕💕"_ **

**_"D-D-D-... D-DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!💗💞💕💞💞💗 I LOOOOOOVE SEA SALT DICK EVERYBODY~!!!!!💞💕💗💞💕ITSHH THE BEST--XION IS THE BESSHT~!!!💞💕💗💞 I LOOOOVE XION'S SPUNK CREAM DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK~~~💗💗💗💗💗"_ **

"Huh… I didn't know Xion and Larxene got so loud!"

"You would know if you slept next to their rooms."


	2. Stopza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Have more of my favorite dom fucking my favorite sub!
> 
> I also have a Twitter now! Check it out if you can, and I'll leave updates and stuff on it so that y all get to know me more.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/IAppreciateHen1
> 
> Thanks for reading this ^♡^

"Hey, worm, what's taking you so long? I need to buy some crap from that Moogle too, so be quick about it."

"I'm sorry Larxene! I'm still trying to fit this into my case… Stupid- why can't I fit you in...?"

An impatient Savage Nymph stood behind the substantially shorter Number XIV Xion as she tried to properly equip the new spell she just bought from the Organization's Moogle today. The Moogle itself made a big deal about this new "spell" it was able to find and record, and set up a "first come, first serve" policy on who the new magic would get sold to. Fortunately, Xion was the first one to buy it.

Larxene tapped the heels of her stilettos harder onto the blank floor, evidently getting pissed that her time was being wasted by this goddamn  _ pipsqueak _ in front of her, constantly fiddling with whatever stupid thing she just bought from that cheapskate of a Moogle. Soon enough, she didn't bit her hiding her annoyance and kicked the back of Xion's knees, making the short girl stumble.

"A-Ahh...!"

Just when she found the space to fit her new spell into, Xion fell **hard** onto the floor at her sides, a slight pain aching her right side that easily made the innocent girl herself-

**_-beyond pissed._ **

"H-Hey, don't harm my customers, kupo! I need to keep this shop running ku-!"

Larxene's glare made it stop yammering, along with her more imposing figure and aura intimidating the poor thing to remain quiet.

"Shut the hell up or I'll zap you like last week, got it? I'm not in the damn mood to wait, nor am I tolerating your bargains. Get me some Hi-Potions and an ether, I'm only paying about a couple dozen money for it."

The Moogle bounced around in shock.

"Wh-What, kupo?! I-I can't-"

_ "Do you really want to argue with me?!!" _

The agitated blonde leaned forward and stepped to intimidate the Moogle, even going as far as to summon her kunai, sparks of electricity instantly manifesting into the sharp, green-and-yellow blades that the Savage Nymph was known for torturing foes with.

_ "Be glad I'm still bothering to pay you for all of this, you tiny doll! If you don't let me have my way, looks like my knives are gonna have some new targets to jam themselves in-!" _

**"Stopza."**

The tall blonde didn't seem to recognize that the vindicated Xion summoned her keyblade and pointed it right in her direction, confidently casting the very same magic she purchased from her Moogle friend to Larxene herself, and with  _ spectacular _ results!

Literally paused mid-sentence, an arm stuck in the air and her finger just stopping where the Moogle's bright red nose was, a pissed-off expression frozen onto her face with one eyebrow arched and a mouth paused short of the words she was going to say, what made this all the better was that Larxene was stuck in the pose she was in: leaning right towards the floating little creature, meaning her obscured yet shapely  _ ass _ was bent over and temporarily jutted out, vaguely obscured by her Organization coat that did much to hide how relatively busty Larxene was.

Xion sighed.

_ That won't do. Looks like Larxene needs to be punished by me yet  _ **_again…_ ** __

"Dang it Larxene, why are you always so mean? You didn't have to push me like that! That was really rude..."

The bewildered Moogle didn't say a thing as it saw Xion quickly move behind Larxene, zip up her coat a little more and unbuttoned herself to fish out the  **20 Inches of flaccid dickmeat that was jammed in her leader, and** **_PLOPPING_ ** **it right over Larxene's supple ass.** The black-haired girl had already set aside Larxene's coat and pulled down her tight black pants until her fleshy, squishy asscheeks spilled out of the constricting confines, the pale meat now laid bare for Xion's fat log to rest on.

"There we go!" She said happily. "Just gotta do what Xigbar told me to: "Punish bad bitches that make me angry with my humongous flesh-pillar!"

Her cock quickly erected in no wasted time, an extra couple inches in girth and length practically made Xion's monstrous girldick the size of her own keyblade. Instead of pulsing with light, it pulsed with excited blood that was eager to do its job, the fist-sized head now shoved between Larxene's frozen globes and pressing against her fresh, tiny anal pucker~

"Ooooooh it already feels so nice~! Sorry that I'm going to destroy your asshole Larxene, but you brought this on yourself!"

_**S MA A AA AS S H H H H ! ! ! !** _

Her own legs spread out, airing out her massive balls to let them make the best and juiciest possible load for the young Nobody to unleash, Xion hungrily wrapped her arms around Larxene's thin waist, face against her lower back when the visceral cock-slamming began and Xion began anal-reaming Larxene's colon into a straight line SHAPED around Number XIV's cock~!

**_SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM~!!!!!_ **

She obliterated past her tight rim and cock-stretched it as wide as beyond what a fucking stallion dick would have done to her asshole, Xion's bulging dick-veins stimulating that slimy virgin anus, her dick practically naturally ribbed for pleasure and getting more anal juices leaking out of Larxene, strings of thick anal fluid flying between her owner's wild hips and the Nymph's swiftly-beaten ass.

"MMMMHH~!💗💕💕💕 Y-YeAH~!💕❤❤💕 You like that Larxene~?!❤💕💕💗  **_You like fucking taking my big and yummy gigacock down your naughty SHITHOLE, huh~?!?!💗💗💗💗"_ **

XIV's lewd words echoed within the vast lounge and surely to the rest to the Castle That Never Was, but considering the both of them woke up fairly early to the point that Saïx wasn't even awake, Xion had no worries indulging in herself a bit and engage in some loud dirty talk.

Of course, Larxene showed no sign of responding, what with still being frozen in time. The only sounds that came from her were her voluptuous fuckpillows being slammed asunder by the furious bucking of Xion's two and a half foot dick that bulged past her coat and stretched her stomach to impossible levels. 

Her face still showed no change, which was the most unfortunate thing. No rolled-up blank eyes, no tongue hanging loose, no tears, no spit everywhere, not a single trace of a fucked silly face. Though, the light in Larxene's green pupils did disappear, and the black of her iris slowly curved into a heart shape, but that was too subtle. Not even her pussy leaked out a single bit, indicating any sort of orgasm.

**_"What's wrong bitch, can't talk with how much I'm RUINING YOUR ASS?!❤❤💕💞 Serves you right for being such a meanie~!💕💗❤❤ Bad girls get timestopped and get their fat asses punished by me!💗💗💞💕💞"_ **

Though the blonde's wide, fuckable rear thankfully still reacted to Xion's rabid floor-rattling anal-ramming, her pale white fatty globes quaking scrumptiously under the keyblade wielder's tiny hips with loud cracks of assmeat and pulvis ringing out across the whole stark white room, tickets of precum-mixed anal fluids flying out from every jerk and  **_SMACK_ ** of Poppet's bitchbreaker down that succulent asshole of hers. Splashing and staining the polished ground in both of their essences, that slick, drenched dick of Xion's coated in a layer of bitch-cream and her natural lube, the ass-riding only got even more faster, more stronger,  _ more ruthless, and  _ **_more demanding_ ** towards the frozen mount that Larxene had essentially become. To say that she was seen as nothing more than an animal by the pissed off little girl was an understatement and a half,  _ especially once Xion literally  _ **_mounted_ ** _ onto Larxene and flunged that gigacock of hers UP and DOWN in dominating need, hips flying before crashing down those comfy fat-pillows with her round cum-jugs slapping the wet cunt below. _

**_SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~!SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~! SLAM~!_ **

Her heels digging into the sides of Larxene's pants to hang on, snatching her emblematic hair antennae like horse reins to pull her head back and be leverage for her cock-fucking, Xion more or less straddled onto that plump, womanly booty of her Stopped cumdumpster and rode on that ass with perverted gusto in every thrust of hers, a determined look on her face while continuing to punish Larxene as she saw fit until she re-caved that hole and souped it full of her steaming batter. No hesitation in every squelching  **_SLAM~!!!_ ** of her dick pushing and pulling Larxene's juicy little anus for her pleasure accompanied by these ecstasy-inducing  _ schlops _ and  _ sshlick~! _ 's of dick and ass that were sweet white noise to Xion's ears, motivating the dom when there was no screaming or moaning from the bitch she was skewering her fat phallus in.

**_"NNgGH!❤ NNHhH~!❤💕 Th-This gross asspussy n-nEEDS to be punished...!💕 Punished…!❤💕💕P-Punished with m-my-....!❤ M-Myyy…~!❤❤💕…..C-C-Cumming~!💗💕💕… Cum~!💗❤❤ Nghooh, c-cum with me Larxene…~!💗……. "_ **

Weirdly enough, without the blonde bitch's howls of pleasure and praise to Xion and her glorious cock, it just made the girl's orgasm sneak by and rise up a lot more faster than normally expected. Maybe she subconsciously prolonged her anal-reaming sessions with Larxene just to hear that great love of cock-stupid babbling she adored listening to so much. Without that, sex wasn't the same, as Xion realized at the moment. There was brief enjoyment of timestopping Larxene and humiliating her without the woman immediately knowing, but this paled in comparison honestly. Xion needed that insane cock-induced ramblings from her slut. But thankfully for her, Stopza's time limit was just about to expire~❤

**_"H-HooOOH~!!!❤💕❤💕...Sc-Scream for my bitchbreaker d-dammit!❤💕 SCREAM FOR YOUR BITCHBREAKER MASTER LARXENE!!!💗 NGHHUUH, I-I'M CUMMING~!💗💞💞"_ **

**_Time came back for Larxene literally moments before Xion's release~♡_ **

_ "-to you stupid little Mo-!...  _ **_Huh~~~???...💔💔💔💔"_ **

**_SSHHPLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRTTT~!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_"Oh~~~~~~~💕💗❤💞❤💞💕💗💕❤💞❤💕 OH~💕💗💕💞💕💕~~❤❤💕💕💞💕❤ OHIYOOH~~~💕❤❤💕💗❤~💞💞💗💕❤❤💕~~~~❤❤💞❤💕💗❤"_ **

It took a few seconds, but the moment Larxene came back to normal time,  **_every single pound to her fuckhole, her orgasms, and the surge of cum in her stomach came crashing down on her fragile mind all at once~❤_ **

**_"HIIiiEaH~~~~~❤💕💗💗💕💕💕~~💕💗💞💗💕❤❤"_ **

**_SMACK~!_ **

Larxene's legs immediately lost their strength and she fell to wet ground in a sex-broken heap once more, falling to her knees and crashing face first onto it as well… Were it not for Xion landing her feet on the flooring and gripping her hair up, keeping her head raised despite passing out, ass lifted up wholly by the fuckstick stuck in her sphincter and the slowly bloating belly that popped off the zipper to her coat~

**_"HoGOhh~~💗💗❤❤💕💕~~~💞💕💞💕💗💗❤💕"_ **

"W-Woah, that was close… I'm so glad you're back Larxene~!❤ Now wake up and scream out for me like you usually do!"

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!!!_ **

**_"OOHOHOUH-NGHOOAH-FGOOAAAHH-NNHGIYEAHH-HHIIAAAH-MOMMY❤💗💕❤💗…"_ **

**_____________________________________________ **

Throughout the course of the whole scene, the Organization Moogle cowarded in a corner of the Grey Area, watching it all unfold with scared, frightened eyes as it watched those two beasts go at it with no regard for anything else.

"K-K-Kupooo…"


	3. Naminé Gets Cocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little drabble to write about promoted by a commenter named N/A.
> 
> Xion has some fun with Naminé after she spontaneously shows up after she finishes with Larxene :>

Some things in Twilight Town simply never changed.

The perpetual sunset along the horizon bathing it in soft oranges.

The scores of crowds that gathered around any Struggle battle or some teenagers stylish stunts.

The cooing pigeons that dotted around rooftops and flew from here to there in the ethereal skies.

And the high tempo, fleshy superfucking that filled the air with the sounds and scents of brutal anal sex, topped of by the high-pitched squeals of a screeching bitch nymph named Larxene.

**_"HIIEEEEH~!!!💔💔💗💕 HIIEEEEEEIIII!!!💗❤❤💔 HIIEEOOOOOHHH~~!!!💞❤💗💕 HOOOOIIEEEEEEE~~~!!!!!💔💔💗💔💗 GHIEEEHH~!~~!💗❤❤💞💞💞 COCK~!!💗💗💕💗💕 I LOHVVE COCKK IN MY ASSPUSSYYY!!!💞❤💕💞💔💔 HEGGIIIIEEEEEOOOOOGGKKKKKHHHHHHH...!!!!!💔💞💔💞💔💞"_ **

**_SPLURT SPLURT SPLRRT SPLRRRRTT!!!♡♡♡♡_ **

Her blonde hair was yanked back, head forced staring straight at the sky until the familiar esophagus-burning surge of Xion's sperm erupted out of her lips and spilt all over her cock-delirious visage, a nice and elaborate bukkake that caked her contorted face in chowdery slop. Her owner smiled delightfully in peace, finally releasing about a days worth of spunk in her loose cumdump and giving her the shower she forgot to give her bitch-pet yesterday.

_ "Oooooh yeaaaaaahh….~💗 Mmmfh~❤💕💕…  _ Sorry for forgetting to give you your cum spa Larxene! Yesterday's mission was extra hard… Those giga neoshadows hurt a lot when they land a hit on you! Thanks for letting me vent with your asspussy dumpster by the way, so I made sure today's load was extra creamy~"

Larxene only gurgled out a couple semen bubbles in response, all thinking and motor functions shut down while the dull joy of being cum-fucked gave her mind fucked-stupid bliss. Seeing her and thinking she was just as happy as her, Xion let go of Larxene's antennae and let her whole upper body fall face first to the floor with a wet  **_SPLAT!_ ** The potent cream softened her landing, letting her unconscious form partially drowning in the steaming puddle of grade-A baby batter.

**_"Bfghhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh~…~.....~~~💞💔💔...💔💕...💕💞💔…"_ **

Though it was clear that Larxene was now happily dicked and a content cockslut, Xion herself still felt a bit pent-up. The slimy cock still in Larxene's wide canyon of an ass was still pulsing and ready to dump more of her excess jism in a juicy fuckhole. Pouting, Xion felt dissatisfied and was ready to go again, summoning her keyblade one one hand to recover Larxene and start Round 18.

"Man, I'm still too hard… Oh well! That just means I get to fuck this yummy butt of yours more Larxy~❤ Alright," Xion raised her blade to the air and began to cast Curaga. "Hea-"

_ "Aren't you tired of using that same, reused, prolapsing asshole of Larxene's day in and out, Xion? I know that you can do better than that…" _

Interrupted by the strange and familiar voice, Xion paused her spell and looked around. 

"Huh? Who's there? And how do you know Larxene's ass is always prolapsing?"

And right on cue, emerging from the low steps of the staircase that led to the Sandlot up to the Back Alley, where Xion usually anal-slams Larxene on a daily basis after her missions, came the figure in question. Pale blonde hair, ocean blue eyes the same as hers, and a small, plain white dress that barely hid her feminine modesty--

"Oh, Naminé? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Castle Oblivion?" Number XIV asked nonchalantly, as if her currently mounted on Larxene's passed out body with her monster dick in her flooded ass wasn't the cause for the least bit of embarrassment. Apparently Naminé didn't care for the incredibly lewd scene before her either. Mostly because she showed up at the Back Alley for a just as depraved purpose, and her bare cunt moistened at finally getting the opportunity to talk to Xion. A quick lip of her lips before she answered.

"I simply found the time to sneak out of the Castle when Marluxia wasn't paying attention to me. Axel, your friend, has my back and promised to 'watch over me' while he let me leave through a portal. I told him i just wanted to have some fresh air, but he doesn't actually know my  _ real _ reason for being here… Do you know what it is?...~"

Xion followed what she was saying, yes, but she didn't understand why she was talking to her specifically right now. She was in the middle of beginning her next session of Larxene's ass for Pete's sake! Couldn't Naminé find a better time?... Wait no, Xion quickly recalled what Naminé said first.

"........" 

Xion had to think for a bit.

"......Oh! You want me to fuck your ass too?" Xion answered. 

Naminé quickly nodded, a perverse smile on her face accompanied by the clear hardening of her nipples through her dress.

"Mmmm… I dunno Naminé… I already have my bitchbreaker shoved deep inside Larxene's ass-snatch, and it's  _ pretty comfy,  _ so-...s-s-so...  _ O-Oh…~💕" _

The other blonde wordlessly turned around while Xion was speaking and simply lifted up her tiny dress to display before the cute futadom her  **_absolute, fat, dump truck of an ass, as if she lifted an illusory veil that magically masked her dense rear from sight, revealing her superbly pale and creamy, apple-shaped behind for Xion to gawk at like a horny teen boy._ ** No panties too. The only "covering" was a pastie sticker in the shape of the Nobody symbol on her pussy, pulling all attention instead towards the tight, dark pink, wrinkly, winking, untouched butthole that commanded Xion's attention. Naminé giggled snarkily, proceeded to bend over slightly, hands on her knees, and began wagging her humongous ass side-to-side like a hypnotist's pendulum.

"Can  _ this  _ convince you Xion~? Hehehe~💗 I  _ know  _ that you're just an **ass-obsessed** nympho with a dick with the irresistible urge to  **_fuck_ ** any tasty butthole that presents itself to ya~❤💕💕 I've looked into your memories Xion, and I remember  _ allllll _ the times you stared at some pretty little gal's butt and just assfuck them right then and there, heck, I've seen you give in and give some girl named Olette the full 24 hours~❤ You almost killed her with how hard you ruined her holes though, so that's when you realized it was  **only** Larxene that can handle your nasty, evil abuse… But it doesn't have to just be her, you know?"

She shifted her weight in order to bend over harder, reaching back and grabbing a huge handful of her fat, white asscheeks, spreading them out and giving Xion the full view of her virgin anus, completely offering this tiny orifice for Xion to  **_destroy._ **

_ "But I can handle you too, Xion~❤❤❤ I just know that this  _ **_super big, fuckable butt and my yummy-looking asshole and can give you YEARS of joy, with that fucklog of a cock you have packing. I may look younger than Larxene, but I promise this ass will vice that dick of yours Xion~❤❤❤ Or do you prefer Master? I know you like it when Larxene calls you that Xion, and you fucking EARN that name💗. That thick dick can be the master of this 'wink wink wink'-ing ass of mine, I'll let you cock-maim these guts however that Percy mind of yours sees fit~❤❤❤"_ **

Naminé spread her knees outwards, even flexing her voluptuous globes of fat, to finally put the cherry on top of this lewd performance of hers.

**_"That is, if you can even HANDLE the fine piece of meat before your glazed eyes, you dirty fucking little ass-addict~💗💕💕 You've got an elephantine dick that can make any bitch submit and kneel before you as if that apple-red crown of a dickhead was actual royalty, but i doubt that you'd last even an hour with me~❤❤💕 I know that this hyper ass can take ANYTHING you can shove in, guaranteed; remember, I can see your memories, and I even know that one time even Larxene nearly got the best of you~💗 So come on, you fucking glorified dildo on legs, drag yourself out of that garbage asshole and see if you can even--❤"_ **

The cocky nobody didn't get to finish her sentence before Xion practically teleported and-

**_S S S S S L L L A A A A A A A A A A A A A A M M MM M ! ! !!! ! !! ♡ ♡♡ ♡ ♡ ♡_ **

**_"-GHHOooOoOOOOFGHOOOOOOKKH?!?!?!!💔💔💔💔💔💔"_ **

The colossal spire hidden inside the slick sheathe of Larxene's well-worn ass instantaneously transferred in one quick thrust and into Naminé instead, two feet of genuine bitch-breaking cockmeat caving into that poor backdoor of hers, skewering her guts and bulging her stomach. The sheer force of that mind-breaking slam nearly tore through Naminé's dress, instead with the white seams nearly giving in to the cock-protrusion that rendered her anal cavity into a cocksleeve. The mind-numbing shocks of pleasure nearly made her eyes roll back into her skull and drool profusely in dumb euphoria, but she barely hung on to her cracking mental clarity. It didn't help that the replica's arms locked around her head and neck, holsing her up in addition to the third leg that was superfucked into her. Lifted off the ground cock-first, one of her sandals falling off from her right foot twitching in perverse convulsions, Naminé tried to maintain her shattering domineering façade, crying, rolling eyes staring back at obsessed pin pricks that gazed only against the fat of her ass pushed into by Xion's hips. The tidal wave of femcum that splashed out of her pasty-covered pussy and audibly soaked the pavement betrayed really her next few words.

**_"H-hG-Ghh-ggGHhHHH….!!!💔💔💞💞💕 Y-y-YOu fucking BRUTE of-o-of-of a DILDO~💔💔💞💔💔💔 pHggUUUUUhhGOoUHh!!!!💗💗💔💗💔💗 M-MY AAASHH C-CANH TAKE MOHHRE THAN THAT….!!!💔💔💞💞💞💔💞 I-Itth fEelsh LIKe a M-MICRODIIHCKK e-eeevinh!!!~💔💕💗💕💞HH-H-HNNGGGHHHHH….~!!!!💞💞💞💔💔💞💔💕"_ **

She in vain tried to tighten her ass to the kind of vice she bragged about before, but Xion simply gaped her tiny anus too hard. Her anal muscles didn't correspond to what her brain was telling them to do, the titanic dick that spread it 6 inches wide rendered it as fuckmeat. Xion still didn't proceed to pummel Naminé into cock-induced retardation, probably because she liked her words and was still getting accustomed to this new once-tight hole. Undaunted, Naminé continued her false sexual dominance, trying to look sane and not cock-stupid.

**_"FGGHhUuuKkkgghhhKkKK SHooOoo ghOoodddhhh….💞💕💞💕💞…_ ** **I-I mmmEeahn!!💗💞 I-I-I W-WOHN'T LOSE TO THISHH BABYYDICK** **_COOHHCK!!!!💗❤💞💕💗❤ G-GIMMEE evERything YOu GOT…~!!!💔💞💔💗💔💞"_ **

Naminé wished she actually sounded a little convincing.

**_"Okay, Cumdumpster #2~💗"_ ** was Xion's reply.

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

**[5 hours later]**

Some things on Twilight Town actually change, if only for a little bit.

The clouds in the sky block the never-ending sunlight, the cascade of light interrupted for a moment.

Crowds dispersing after a pathetic attempt at some wannabes stunts that fail to land.

The metal grinding of some skateboards riding on the rails of walkways and dispersing the birds in startlement.

And the deranged, screaming cock-babbling flowing out to the mouth of a fat-sacked buttslut Naminé being held up in a study full nelson having her taut belly repeatedly cock-fucked silly while the tight rim of her ass made the squelchiest, nastiest ass-raped noises, her skinny stomach reduced to a cum balloon that grew with every new string of fattening cum that blasted inside of this arrogant sleeve. 

**_"HWOWOOAAAHGGHHHHH…!!!!!!💔💔💞💔💞💔💗💕 I-I'M BBEHING CUNNQUEHRRED BY THIISHH FUCHHHKCING HORDSSEHDICK!!💔💞💔💞💕💞 I WOHHNTTTH LOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOSE--I-I WONNHT LOOOOSHE TO MATHSHTEERSSS DIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!💔💔💞💕💗💔 I CAANNH HANNDDHLLE IIIT-I CAAHN HANDLLE--"_ **

**_PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAP~~~!!!!♡♡♡_ **

**_"-IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!!💞💔💞💔💞💔 HIIEEEIIEEEEEEEEE~~~!!!!💞❤💗💕💞❤💕💗 HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE~!~!~!!!!!💗💞💔💞💔💞💔💞💗 MMHY ASSHOOLLE FEEELSH SHO GOOOOHD!!!💞💔💔💞💞💔 ITTTH FEEELS SOOH GHOOODDH!!!💞❤💗❤💞❤💕 AWWW FUUHCHKK~!!!💗💗💗💗 AWWAA FUUHUUUCK~!!!!!💗💗💞💗💞 AWWGH FFUUUHHHUUGHHCKK~~~💗💕💗💕💗💕💕💞"_ **

With her other fucked unconscious blonde cocksleeve still out of commission, and the one in her grasp still ridiculously tight and bloated nicely with her huge cum belly, Xion was actually glad with this nice change of pace, appreciating having another fuckslut receptacle under her command.

_ "Mmmmffh~!💗💕💕 What a great asshole you've got Naminé~! I'm so happy to let Larxene have a partner to share my bitchbreaker with! When she wakes up let's go start a full week threesome together okay~?💗💗💗" _


	4. Naminé Tries to be Cocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naminé gets fucked again after being Xion's cumdump for a little while. How has she been doing acclimating to her new position in life?

**_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP♡♡♡♡♡_ **

Soft echoes of flesh-on-flesh smacking reverberated inside the White Room of the Old Mansion, the headquarters in which DiZ had set up to be his place of operations to conspire and the Organization for his revenge. Of course the latter information didn't matter at all at the moment, the more important situation at hand lay with two young girls having some good ol' fashioned fun with each other, the pale blonde girl sitting on the black-haired one's lap the most vocal in her joy.

_"Hoooh~💗💕💕 Hooohhh~❤💕💕 Hhooooh~💗💞💞 Mmmnnh~❤💕💕 Mmmfh~❤💞💕 Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah~~~💗💗💗❤❤❤ Is_ ** _this_** _what you want today, you stupid, mindless ass fanatic you~?💗💕 I can't believe such my stupid, dicks-for-brains_ ** _replica_** **_fuckpuppet_** _is making me shake my_ ** _fat fucking ass_** _on her enormous, brutish club of a cock~~~💗💕💗💕 You_ ** _REALLY_** _think all this butt-blubber can wrap around this fucking oversized, pasty prick when it's just as wide as my fucking thighs, Xion?❤ MmFFfhh….~❤💕❤💕💕 You're an idiot~💗💗💗 Spreading apart my asscheeks cock-only, and--MmmHhHh~💞💞--f-forcing your superior dom to grind her butthole raw against your super hot s-spunk-hoser--NHUuoOoohh~~💗❤💕💕--y-y-you're the_ ** _WORST, XION~~~💗💗💗💗💗"_**

Xion just sat on the chair with a content, panting smile on her face, eyes laser-focused on the immense  **_fuckmeat_ ** before her sight that enveloped that massive twenty-two inches of hers called a cock in their pillowy embrace, her darker red dick a stunning contrast to Naminé's milky globes. Ever since that day a couple months ago when Naminé interrupted her fuckplay session with Larxene in the back alley, Xion officially considered Naminé to be her second cocksleeve-cumdumpster bitch--how could she not, when that arrogant little nobody presented such a nice booty like that in front of her while she was still hard? Especially with a voluptuous ass that rivaled Larxene's on a much shorter frame, it just made that fat ass look even fatter.

Right now, Xion just let Naminé do her thing and just twerk her fuckable buns with her vast shaft in between in a raw, sweaty hotdogging foreplay further enhanced by Naminé's absolutely adorable dirty talk.

_ "S-Such a r-ridiculous fucking cock... th-that stupid beast... th-that not-yummy giga  _ **_b-bitchbreaker~❤❤💕_ ** _ Why did Vexen have to install such a juicy, h-hulking, searing  _ **_t-tower of meat_ ** _ on a lithe, teenage girl like you, Xion~??❤💕💕❤💕 I hate this fucking dick so much~❤❤❤ My amazing ass can only swallow up half of your size, while the rest of your unnecessarily dumb horsecock and it's beet-red glands are lewdly laying over my small back~❤💕💕 What fucking girl in the rest of this w-world carries such a... such a  _ **_m-manly_ ** _ cock~~~💗💞💞💞💕💞--I-I MEAN, C-CARRIES SUCH A  _ **_STUPID GIRLDICK THIS BIG~?💗💞_ ** _ Reaching a-all the way to my shoulder blades and just looming over my b-back… Vexen could of only intended for you to abruptly rape and cock-claim every girl you could get your hands on across the worlds and known universe~❤❤💗💗💗 But d-doesn't that stupid o-old man know any better? A goliath  _ **_fuckpillar_ ** _ like this can be too much to handle for any girl, you'll just turn them into braindead whores that can't function without  _ **_dick_ ** _ anymore~💗💗💗 So be glad I-I'm saving alllllll the girls from the worlds you've traveled to from your evil clutches, b-because I've made you m-m-my  _ **_fuckpuppet dildo_ ** _ that noooo one else can h-have, you should b-be even grateful I b-bothered to bless your  _ **_microdick_ ** _ wi-" _

**_S P P A A A A A A A A A N N N K K K K ~ ~ ~ ~ ! ! ! ! ! ! ♡♡♡♡♡_ **

**_"HHOHHAAHHO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!💔💔💗💔💞💔💞"_ **

Two gloved hands came crashing down on those cock-jerking cheeks and showed the teasing bitch on her lap her place, practically whipping those fuckpillows with how fast and hard she spanked them. Rippling like viscous water, leaving behind two bright red handprints on her ass-flesh, the gigadicked futa dom could tell she showed Naminé her place well enough to reassert dominance, if all the thick pussyjuice now squirting on her balls was any indication.

"Oh Naminé… I really, really, really,  _ really,  _ like your dirty talking so much! But Vexen told me what 'micro' means now, so all those lies that they were complimenting my bitch-breaking mega cock are gonna catch up to you now~!❤❤❤ My dick feels good enough from all your lewd words, so I think I'll take the reins from here on out~💗💕"

Still dazed, Naminé tried to protest, even when the stinging sensations on her sensitive butt interrupted her brain's coherency. 

"A-Aaahhaaah~..~💔💗💔💗 B-B-But Xion, it's s-still too early…~!❤💕 I-It's my turn- **_HAAAHHH~!!!❤💕💗💕💞"_ **

Grabbing massive handfuls of the gratuitously large ass before her, sinking her fingers down that plush fuckmeat to  _ REALLY  _ get ahold of Naminé's peach-shaped ass, Xion took full control and began some  **ultra fast, ball-slapping, super-rough fuck-pistoning that pumped her humongous near-two-foot long, bitch-abusing third leg in a furious buttjob that burned Naminé's rim through sheer wet friction and used her cheeks as a glorified sex toy, spanking into them even more~!❤**

Naminé's eyes crossed and a familiar, stupid grin grew on her blushing, scrunched-up face, nipples perking at the nice and burning sensation of Xion lubing herself with ass-sweat swamped in the blonde's cheeks, or pooling through her asscrack. Even without proper penetration, the surface-slapping of Xion hips into her wobbling, jiggly butt and letting it fly back against such powerful thrusting made Naminé dribble, the glorious cockmeat rubbing her malleable cheeks had her cling the ends of the armrests' ends in desperate, drooling ecstasy. Her cunny released more fluid to soak the rapid-slapping jizztanks pleasuring itself using her quaking bum, clenching harder solely to make Xion feel even better.

_ " _ **_NNGggHHhhOooOOOooOOOOooooUOUHHH~~~!!!💔💔❤💞❤❤_ ** _ B-Bad~!❤❤❤ BAD~!❤❤💕💕 Th-This is bAAAaaaAAad~!💗💗💗❤💕💕 F-FUuUUUuuuUUUUuuuUUUUuuuuUUUuuUCCCKKHH~~~❤💕💕❤💕 This  _ **_D-DIIICK_ ** _ is s-so fucking  _ **_FAT,_ ** _ it's so fucking  _ **_TH-THICK~~~!💗💗💞💞💞 You're U-USING me to JACK yourself ooofffffffffff~~~~❤💗💕💞❤💗💕💞_ ** _ H-How DARE yooooouuu~~~💗💗💗💞💞💞 _

The massive, toothy, drooling grin Naminé wore contradicted her "tough girl" bravado as more juices shot out of her pussy like a broken, high-pressure faucet, the sensational and godly hyperdick working itself vigorously with her asscheeks and leaving her cross-eyed and vacuous. It only fell apart even more when Xion accelerated the rate at which her immensely red and raw she-dick fucked itself through the sandwiched fuckmeat either side of this fuckpole and burning the loose asshole's rim underneath❤

**_SMAAAAAACKKKK~!!!! SMACK SMACK PLAP PLAP PLAPPLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT!!!!!_ **

Huge ropes of near-virulent, milky pre-nut launched out of her wet urethra, and mostly falling onto Naminé, thick splotches of dick-ooze steaming from their landing points and making Naminé a stinky, gross, cum-stained dickwhore again, hair and skin gleaming with scrumptious cockslime with healthy amounts of extreme assbeating.

**_"AHHHEEEEEE!!!💗💗💗💞💞X-XION'SH COVERING ME IN HER EVIL EVIL PRECUM~!!!❤❤💕💗💗NHOOH, IT SMELLS SO BAD~❤💕💕💗 Y-yOU REALLY ARE THE WORST~!!!💗❤💗❤💗❤"_ ** Naminé replied, the body-covering broth of steamy pre-slop starting to stain all over the back of her dress and dripping down her face, igniting even more slutty fervor from the Nobody's delusional position as the 'top' while her meat was serviced in her master's pleasure..  _ "H-How dare you  _ **_SHOWER_ ** _ me in your intoxicatingly perfect, mouth-watering, delicious aphrodisiac you call PRECUM~~~💗💞💞💗💞💞💔 D-DO YOU KNOW HOW M-MUCH I LOVE THIS, YOU P-PREMATURE EJACULATING  _ **_COCK FIEND~?💗💗💞💕💕_ ** _ Such a NASTY, GROSS, YUCKY  _ **_DICK_ ** _ making me d-dirty and slutty, i-it's all your fault obviously…~!💗💗💗💕  _ **_HHNNGGH…~!❤❤💕💕_ ** _ Fucking f-freak, corrupting any woman that cock sets its sights for into loose anal bimbos for you to r-raid their assholes silly…!❤❤❤  _ **_NGHYAAH HYAAAH AHHH AHH~!~!~!💔💔💗💗_ ** _ I-I'm not one of them of course~!!! I'm only l-lending this asshole for you t-to use cause I know th-that _ **_HYYIIIIIIEEH~~~!💗💗💗💗 TH-_ ** _ That y-you'll just fuck the nearest Twilight Town girl stupid unless this fuckable  _ **_ASSSSSSSSS~💕💗❤💞💕💗_ ** _ of mine can a-appease you…~~!!!💗❤💗❤💕" _

She was actively pushing and grinding her fat ass in perfect tandem with every smack of the hips of the seated, teenage cockpumper in a beautiful unison of super lewd and sweat-flinging hotdogging, the blondie feeling her inner globes burning hot in the perverse friction of the flawless cock that owned her as she hopped up and down like an excited schoolgirl on her bitch-splitter. Every piece of dialogue was just further encouragement to make Xion let loose and break her anal-cunt as usual...

So it really wasn't much of a surprise when Xion stopped her excited rawdog session and prepared for her next move.

**_"Mnnph-mnnffh-mmmnf--H-hmm~?💕💕"_ ** Of course this didn't go by unnoticed with the subby cock-jacker who was still gyrating her ass on that column of a dick. _ "Heyyyy... W-Why did you stop  _ **_desperately_ ** _ fucking my p-personal dildo, y-you fucking perv~?❤💕 I want more-"  _

**"Shut up cunt,"** she replied.  **"I think I want to fuck this ass properly now~!💗"**

With no time for pause, she quickly grabbed her petite waist.

_ "W-W-Wait whAT-" _

Before Naminé had the time to comprehend and object to what her master said, it was already too late. With the expertise expected of a powerful keyblade wielder, Xion lifted up her sex toy into the air with little trouble, before quickly reaching high and yanking her whole body down by her skinny waist and  **_DROPPED HER DOWN ASS-FIRST ALL THE WAY TO THE BASE OF XION'S DICK, COCK-BULGING HER SMALL BELLY UP THE SIZE OF HER WHOLE TORSO AND RIPPING HER WET WHITE DRESS TO SHREDS~!!!💗💗💗_ **

**_"GWWW WOOAA 💔💔💔OOHHHHHOO 💔O 💔O 💔💔💔 OOHHHHA 💔 💔AOO O 💔💔💞💔OOOO OOHOOOHOGOOOHGGH💔💔OOO O O💔 OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH ~~ ~ ~ 💔💞💔 ~~~~ ~💔💔 💔❤💞💕 💔💔💗💞 C O O O O O O C K ~ 💔💔💔💞💞 C O C K C O C K C O C K C O C K C O C K C O C K C O C K C O C K~~~~~~~~~💗💔💗💔💞💔💗💔💞💔💗💔💗💔"_ **

The façade shattered once again in an intoxicatingly hot anal break-in through the memory-warpers ever-tight asshole, the religious chanting of "COCK" giving this young Nobody something to feel inside~❤ Blue irises buried deep behind her head with a scrumptious ahegao complementing her spitting lips, her hands pimply raised up in a rehearsed double peace sign just for Xion's enjoyment, the ruby-red guts of her ass being stretched and pulled back with every receding movement of her Master's DICK before getting dicked back in place~!

The little bit of her dress that was still on barely covered anything anymore, the bottom half of Naminé's tiny tits on display while anally pistoned to cock-stupidness and spasmed squirts of her cunny, her pink belly vulgarly swelling a full foot out to the tune of fucked silly gibberish and beating meat.

_ "Oh MAN this asshole is just so good~!!!❤❤❤ I can't believe an anal whore like you just walked on by when I just finished ass-raping Larxene and tried to take advantage of me like I was packing nothing! It feels so much more soft and juicy than Larxene's asspussy~💗 Though she sucks dick better than you still, frankly❤" _

Xion herself has gotten so sexually confident and domineering (when she wants to) since using Larxene and Naminé for months on end, the super naïve dom she still was refining into one of the most brutal and bitch-hungry girl in all of the known worlds, and Naminé was just her current example~ Moving her hands to just seize onto her hair and curving her back through her blond locks, the table-scratching pounding only intensified.

**_WHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPSMACKSMACKSMACK~~~!!!!♡♡♡♡_ **

**_"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKSOBIGSOBIGSOBIGSOBIGSOBIGSOBIGSOBIGSOBIG-BIG COCK IN MY SHITHOLE~~~~💔💔💞💗💔💞💔💔💞💔"_ ** Naminé mindlessly cried out in extreme cockdrunk euphoria, rambling off in dick-obsessed tangents and squeals with every consecutive forcefuck of the supreme jizzhose being welcomed back home~!  **_"HIIUUUUUUUHHHHH~~~~❤💗💕💕💞❤ HIIIIIEEUUUUHHHHHHH~~~~❤💗💕💞❤💞❤❤💞 HIIIIOUUUUHHHHHHHH~~~~~~💗❤❤💔💔💔💞💕💔 IH LOHVVE IT~!!!!💔💔💗💞💔💗 I LOHVE DITHH MANLY COCK RAPING MY CUMDUMPHSTER HOLE~~!!!!!💔💔💗💞💔💗💞 FHUCKK LARXSHEEENE~~~❤💕💗💞❤💕 I-I-I'LLLH SHUUCK YOWRE DICK WIT MY ASSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~~❤💕💔💔❤💔💔 I CAN'THH LIVEH WITDDOUSH THEE COCKK ANYMORE~~~~💔💗💔💗💞💔💗💔💞"_ **

She was foaming spit now, and it told Xion her cute little teenage bitch was going to spray and cum in a very adorable manner, going by all their previous sessions in this rank room. Thankfully she was going to splurge out some chewey nut-butter too soon after, all thanks to her bitch's wonderful buttjob just a few minutes earlier into this anus-rending. Naminé always sounded just as cute as Larxene when her mind falls apart after Xion ups the ante, the rambled blatherings of her love of the feral fuckpillar bashing her guts doing a good job getting Xion even hornier and rougher.

**_'NOOOOOOOOOI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMINGAGAIIIIIIIIIIIN--NGHHW WOO OOO OOOo OooOOo OOO O OOAA AAAAA OHHGOOOO OOGGA HAAAAHHH OOOHHHH~~~~~💔💔💞💔💔💞💞💔"_ **

There really wasn't much signalling of both girls' extreme orgasms by the time they finally unleashed, the molasses thick cock-cream turning Naminé's ass into a cum toilet storage and the full-blast sprinkler of her cunt in tandem for the wettest climaxes in days for the two nobodies.

**_SPLUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT-SPPRRRT-SPLURT-SPLUUURT SQUIRT SQUIRTT SQUIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRTTT~~~!!!♡♡♡_ **

Her legs shot right up and slammed violently to the underside of the long table, though whatever resulting pain from the involuntary movement was offset twentyfold by she and Xion's ass-gurgling orgasm, practically launching gallons of she-spray to the floor as the simultaneous invasion of her intestines getting excessively voluminous amounts of stomach-bloating baby batter. And while her lower half was in euphoric-shock and spasming familiarly to the amazing mega-load being dumped into her ass, her upper half went limp and completely leaned lamely on Xion. Her arms were lifeless, her head sagged to the side with a tongue drooling foam and some excess jizz that escaped all the way up to her throat--just the way Xion liked her to look~❤

**_"HgFFhUuUUUuaAAAaaaAah~~~💗💗💗💞💞💗💞 GfhhHHgGUUuuuUAaaUaAAahhhh~~~💗💗💞💞💞 AhNaLsh de BEeeEEeEeesSHht~~~~💞💞💗💞💗❤❤💕💗"_ **

It took about 5 minutes for both of their ejaculations to subside, and by the end of it, Naminé as usual was the one most cock-retarded afterwards.

**_"HyOOoooOOooUuuUUUuuuueeEEEeeeEhhhh~ ~~ ~~~ ~💞💞💗💞💞💞💞…..."_ **

Though a powerful and definitely astounding ejaculation, Xion remained moderately chipper, as if the 8 gallons of superhot ballslop that would have left any other with a dick soft and weak didn't affect her at all.

Which it didn't of course~

"Haaaaaaah…~❤❤❤💕💕  _ That felt great!" _ She described, as if she was just out on a morning jog. "Your ass is always great Naminé~💕 How ya doing anyways?"

**_"Hggleeeeheeheeehhhh~ ~~ 💔💔... 💗💕💕💔... 💔 💔… M-Mwoohr~💔💔… 💞💞💞... Mwoohr diick pweeeash~~~💗💔💔...💞💔💗"_ **

Xion happily obliged.

"Of course Cumdumpster #2!"

Standing up from the comfy chair she sat on the entire time while Naminé just warmed her dick up to full, erect mast, Xion held the now-limp girl up by the hair before unceremoniously dropping her on the table, rattling the long furniture.

**_"HYAAaaAAaaahhh~....💔💕💕💕"_ **

Now bent over on the table, her half-bent legs half-heartedly providing support while she laid limp atop the stark white surface, stomach propped by the bulbous dick distending her belly red and raw, Xion wasted no time in getting ready and flexed her dick in preparation, prompting intense shuddering on Naminé's broken self. Feeling the cold table on her skin, and the familiar sensation in her ass whenever Xion silently commanded her to do her next part, Naminé knew what to do. Drooling dumbly, her arms moved about to grab her nearby sketchbook and the colored pencils she always kept nearby, randomly opening to a blank page for her to draw on, an unsteady right hand holding a pencil with great difficulty. Clenching her ass as best she could, Xion smiled joyously.

_ "Yaaay, time to commemorate our 134th session~!❤" _

**_SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!!!!!!!!♡♡♡♡♡♡_ **

If there needed to be clarification, today was the  **_134th day_ ** since Naminé became another one of Xion's broken, cutie anal-whores, and the drawings that were normally plastered on the White Room's walls replaced Sora and his friends' journey with cruder, stained, and brutal  _ erotica _ of their past sexual encounters--all one-hundred and thirty-three of them~💗

_ " _ **_NNGGGHKKKHHGHHGGAHAAAAH AHHH AHHH AAAAHH AHHHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH SO GOOD SO GOOD SHO GOOD SHHO GGOOD SHOO GHOOUUD~~~~~~!!!!💔💔💞💞💞💗💔 SHHHANK YOU SHIIOON THAANKSH YOU THANKKH YUHOOH~💗💗💗💗💗 HWWUUAH DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK~~~~~❤💕💞❤💕💞❤💕💕"_ **

And another one was going to be added~

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Namine and Larxene related requests?

Just as the title says. Feel free to suggest a kinky threesome idea you have in mind for our tree favorite sex fiends for me to write about~


End file.
